The present invention concerns an apparatus for welding leads to the electrodes of an ultrahigh voltage mercury vapour lamp.
In a conventional process for welding leads to the electrodes of an ultrahigh voltage mercury vapour lamp, nickel leads are cut to have a specified length, and manually spot-welded to the tungsten electrodes of the mercury vapour lamp. The drawbacks of such a prior art are that the welding is not precisely performed because of manually positioning the nickel leads relative to the tungsten electrodes, and that the working efficiency is lowered because of manually cutting the leads so as to increase the number of the working steps.